En la oscuridad, siempre hay una rayo de luz
by SiliaMiliii-Sofista
Summary: Desde el accidente, siempre he estado sumido en la oscuridad, pero cuando ella llego, todo cambio, porque pude ver que siempre existe un rayo de luz en la oscuridad. AU, OoC.


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **2- No permito que mis historias sean copiadas, adaptadas o cualquier cosa sin mi consentimiento. He registrado mis historias en Safe Creative, así que con más razón no deben copiarlas ni nada sin mi autorización.**

* * *

Mi mundo cambio radicalmente cuando tenía diez años. Nunca fui esa clase de hijo demostrativo, alegre o emotivo, más bien siempre fui hosco, huraño, silencioso y para nada alegre. Gozaba de buena salud, era independiente, me gustaba hacer las cosas sin ayuda, me molestaba mucho cuando mi madre o mi padre intentaban ayudarme en algo, yo solo quería lograr mis metas, sin su ayuda. Menos las de mis escandalosas hermanas.

Pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando tuve el accidente automovilístico en el que íbamos con mis compañeros de clase a una visita al museo. Fue un hecho terrible, dos de mis compañeros murieron a causa de los diversos golpes que sufrieron, otros perdieron algún miembro de su cuerpo, otros resultaron gravemente heridos pero sin ninguna pérdida más que los daños psicológicos. En mi caso, perdí la visión.

Fue un trago muy amargo el saber que estaría sumido en la oscuridad para siempre, ahora ya nunca podría disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que antes podría hacer. Ahora tendría que confiar en mis otros sentidos para salir adelante, pero lo que más me frustraba era tendría que depender de otros. Lo peor era depender de otros, para elegir mi ropa, para caminar, hasta para ir al baño.

Mi madre fue la más afectada, creo que más por el hecho de saber que su único hijo varón, estuvo a punto de morir. Pero fuere lo que fuere, ella se volvió sobreprotectora, estaba allí para ayudarme, para vestirme, hasta para caminar. Algo que con el tiempo me empezó a molestar, yo quería mi independencia, no necesitaba de una niñera.

Hasta que la enfrente, junto con el resto de la familia, fue un momento doloroso, pero necesario. Tuve que hacerles ver, que mi discapacidad no me limitaba, no era un impedimento para movilizarme como una persona vidente. Mi madre se quedo callada, mi padre intentando controlar su genio y mis hermanas totalmente deshechas. Hasta que sentí los brazos de mi madre rodearme, nunca pensé que se pondría así, pero realmente fue algo bueno, ya que nos unió como familia.

Tuve que aprender casi todo de nuevo, aprendí a leer en braille, para salir a la calle tuve que aprender a usar el bastón, pero no solo eso, sino que guiarme por mi oído y mi memoria. Esto fue bastante bueno para mí, porque no solo me ayudo con mi sentido de la audición, mis otros sentidos también se agudizaron. A través del tacto podía ‹‹conocer›› a otras personas, mi olfato me ayudo mucho a reconocer distintos perfumes, tanto los que usan las mujeres como los aromas en las comidas.

Algo que me sorprendió fue el regalo que obtuve a los quince, ya que mis padres, con bastante esfuerzo, me regalaron un perro lazarillo. Gracias a él, podía desplazarme con mucha más facilidad por la ciudad, aunque la discriminación hacia mí o el poco entendimiento de que no era una mascota así sin más es algo con lo que he luchado desde siempre.

Lo único que me molesto siempre de mi discapacidad, era el hecho de que nunca podría volver a ver los colores o ver rostros. Tengo que guiarme por las inflexiones de voz para poder saber el estado de ánimo de las demás personas, pero lo molesto de mi situación, es el hecho que sientan lastima de mí. Como si ser discapacitado fuera algo que uno tuviera que lamentar, es cierto que no puedo ver y eso impide que realice cosas que las personas sin discapacidad pueden realizar con más facilidad, pero nunca ha sido impedimento para mí.

Soy deportista, ya que salgo a correr, pero tengo un guía, mi mejor amigo Eriol sale conmigo a correr. Estudié con mucho esfuerzo la carrera de derecho, fui el mejor de mi generación, además ganaba dinero ayudando a otros a estudiar, se puede decir que le saque mucho provecho a mis años en la universidad. Entre en un buen bufet de abogados, aunque al principio fue difícil que me aceptaran, ya que por mi discapacidad, seguían sin ver mis verdaderas capacidades.

Fue una lucha constante el tener que demostrarles a otros que tenía todas las capacidades para triunfar en una carrera tan competitiva como es la abogacía. Pero como todo en mi vida, lo pude superar, no solo gracias a mi orgullo y tenacidad, se lo debo también a mi familia, ellos ha sido el pilar fundamental de todo esto, sin ellos empujando mis limites, probablemente me abría dado por vencido a la primera.

Recordar mi vida, en estos momentos en el que espero que mi amada llegue a casa de su taller hace mucho más especial este día. Planeo declararme, he esperado demasiado tiempo para estar con ella, sabiendo que me ama como nadie más lo ha hecho, no solo eso, ella ha visto mi interior y ha aceptado todo, cada una de las cargas que llevo, las ha hecho suyas. Por eso he decidido dar el paso más grande de mi vida, pedirle matrimonio, gracias a Dios, mi madre junto con su madre y su amiga me han ayudado con la elección de colores.

Ahora que tengo todo listo, espero que llegue, para darle esta sorpresa. Llevamos juntos seis años, cada día ha sido mejor que el anterior, espero que los que siguen sean así. Recuerdo cuando la conocí, ella corría a toda velocidad para llegar a su última clase de arte, mientras yo iba saliendo del juzgado. Pensé que me había atropellado un auto pero en realidad era una chica, menuda y cálida. Ese fue el inició de todo, luego de eso, empezamos a salir más a menudo.

Al principio fue porque ella quería utilizar mi rostro para hacer un busto, no sabía que trabajaba con arcilla, pero con el tiempo las cosas se fueron dando, nos dimos cuenta que encajábamos con dos piezas. Ella me trataba como una persona normal y yo como si fuera una mujer frágil, cosa que no era, me lo ha demostrado en innumerables ocasiones. Se me de memoria su rostro, mis dedos ha memorizado cada parte de su rostro, mi olfato tiene grabado su perfume, ese aroma dulce que desprende, pero por sobre todo, su voz, esa voz dulce y cálida que siempre me habla con amor.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar el cerrojo abrirse, ella ha llegado justo a tiempo. Les pedí que me dejaran una luz tenue, para dar el efecto de una velada romántica, así que espero que ella aprecie eso y se convenza de darme el sí. Escucho sus cosas caer al suelo, una exclamación ahogada salir de sus labios, me acerco a ella lentamente, agarrando su rostro entre mis manos, puedo sentir como sus lágrimas bañan su rostro. Me arrodillo ante ella, saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón el anillo que tiene pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas con un modesto solitario en medio, me dijeron que ese era el más bonito, sencillo e ideal para la mujer que tengo ante mí.

―Sakura, lo único que puedo decirte en estos momentos para que me aceptes en tu vida, es que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y me harías el hombre más feliz al aceptarme. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―pregunto con toda la seguridad que puedo reunir.

Solo siento sus brazos rodear mi cuello, además del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, escuchar su llanto ahogado en mi hombro, mientras repite la palabra sí, me hace completamente feliz. La amó, quiero todo con ella, por fin podré estar completo a su lado, qué más puedo pedir de ahora en adelante. Perder la vista no fue una gran pérdida, he obtenido la mejor recompensa por ello. La tengo a ella en mi vida, qué más puedo añorar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bueno aquí dejo otra historia corta, ya que estamos participando de los retos del GE, espero que les guste, mañana me pongo al día con lo que me queda atrasado :D

No se olviden que me encuentran en facebook, en mi perfil deje el link para que me agreguen, también tengo pagina oficial, ya que si no se atreven, pueden ver mis actualizaciones allí, me encuentran como SiliaMiliiii.

Besos Silia :D


End file.
